RaX
"I AM RA'X'. YOUR FATE IS NOW...SEALED..."-RaX, before a battle. "HM. FOOLISH, BUT CLEVER. YOU ARE AS GOOD AS THEY SAY. BUT NOT AS GOOD...AS ME."-When "defeating" (not!) RaX. "AS A FAMOUS PHILOSIPHER SAID: "I THINK, THERE FOR I AM". POUR BLUEY, YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE YOU DON'T EXSIST."-When Megaman's attack misses. Origins and History Possibly in an unmarked era in Megaman X, Ra Moon returned and wiped out the Maverick Hunters and Mavericks. It possibly used their parts to upgrade itself, sense it is oblisvaly more advanced then before. It somehow got into the NetNavi networks, infecting NetNavis with possibly the Maverick Virus. When Megaman.EXE and ProtoMan.EXE went to check it out, they were attacked by hordes of infected NetNavis. They barley escaped without being infected, but their path was blocked with black and green, oily goo. The RaX appeared to them in the form of Shadow Devil, and battled them silently. The duo fled, due to RaX letting them live. Lan and the EXEs began investigating both worlds, but could not find a trace of him. Eventually, RaX was found in a secret Lord Wily base, absorbing bit and pieces of the internet, including Alpha. He began battling the EXES inside the Internet. After a hard, vicious battle, it was defeated. After it's defeat, the RaX in the real world collapsed, revealing X with a black gem on his head, replacing the red gem. The black gem began to digitalize, showing X's gem. The black gem began to turn white, and returned the internet to the world, reviving many NetNavis, including Forte/Bass. X (despite being unconscious) teleported back to his future. The EXEs and Lan celebrated their victory with ice cream, however, RaX hide in the shadows waiting. Forms Digital 1: When Proto and Mega first encounter RaX, he is in this form. It looks like a Shadow Devil, but with a red "X" painted behind his eye. It can use all Shadow Devil's powers and even has the S.D.'s theme. Like in all his forms, he can use X's weaponry. Physical: Looks exactly like Ra Moon, but with a red "X" spray-painted over it's eye, with the faint grey "failed us" written under the "X". It can shoot lasers from it's eye, and shoot rockets from the ceilings. It has a rock (get it? GET IT??) version of the Megaman theme as it's theme. Digital 2: Same as Physical, but with the Digital 1's eye. it possess both other's powers, with a remixed ShadowD/MMRock as it's theme. Trivia *RaX is called RaX because the host is X''', and the parasite is '''Ra Moon. *The most reasonable theory of how RaX got into the Battle Network universe is the that Lord Wily found him the same way Wily did, after RaX used a Genesis Portal. *RaX can be pronounced both ways, Ra-X, and Rax. *It's possession of X is very mysterious, but a theory suggests that X fought against him, and was "possessed" during the fight. Category:Characters Category:Mavericks Category:Villain Category:Fan NetNavis Category:Fan Robot Masters